


Under the Stars

by JessiDWalton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Brian is such a good boyfriend, Brian just wants Roger to feel good, Fluff and Smut, He loves to pleasure his man, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roger's birthday, Sex Outdoors, i love them, sex under the stars, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: Brian makes Roger's birthday extra special in the summer night and under the stars





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my Best Friend. So... Here ya go XD   
> Don't have much else to say about this. Besides the fact that it took 2 FUCKING DAYS TO WRITE. But that's beside the point. I hope you enjoy<3

“Brian! Where on earth are you taking me?” Roger giggles as he runs after his boyfriend through the corn field. Trying to keep up with the taller man’s long strides. 

Brian smiles back at the blonde, purposely weaving and turning in a difficult path. Playfully making it hard for the younger man to keep up. Yet making sure to slow down here and there so they don’t really loose each other.

“Brian, it’s too dark! I can’t see a thing!” The younger yells out when he feels two hands grab him from behind. Whirling around, Roger laughs as he gently smacks his grinning boyfriend on the arm. “You ass!” He huffs out with a wide smile on his lips. Brian just hums before kissing him softly.

“Come… We’re almost there.” This time he takes his lover by hand and guides him through the maze.

“Where is ‘there’? What are we doing out here?” Roger asks again, having to quicken his pace to keep up with the taller man.

“Can’t you just hush and enjoy the surprise?” Brian chuckles as Roger pouts.

“How do you even know where we’re going? It’s pitch black.” The blonde wonders.

“The stars.” Brian says simply. Roger looks at his lover before gazing up at the sky.

“The stars…?” He repeats curiously. The older man just hums as they walk. Roger sees a small light in the distance before they walk out into a clear area of the corn field. His eyes widen.

“Brian…” He gasps softly. Looking at the lovely spread before him. A basket was set on a wide blanket with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Candles were placed around the clear area.

“Come sit, darling. It’s all for you.” Brian coos softly, kissing his cheek before guiding Roger to the blanket. Sitting with him.

“Brian… This is so beautiful…” Roger says as he looks around them in awe. Brian chuckles softly before popping the bottle of wine open and pouring their glasses. Handing Roger his glass and scooting closer to the blonde. His hand on top of the others as their noses were inches apart.

“Happy Birthday, Roger.” Brian smiles softly, clicking their glasses together before leaning in and kissing Roger softly. Their lips moving slowly against each other before Roger pulls away and rests his head on Brian’s shoulder. Both of them sipping their wine and enjoying the quiet area.

“Bri…?” Roger’s voice cuts through the silence. Brian gives a small hum.

“Would you teach me about some of the stars?” The blonde asks softly, shocking the older man slightly. Roger had never shown much interest in this matter.

“Uh… Really?” Brian pulls away to look down at his boyfriend. Roger bites his lip softly before nodding.

“Yeah. I don’t really know much about the stars and I know you enjoy all that stuff.... I think it’d be fun to learn something.” Roger shrugs, looking over into Brian’s hazel eyes. Brian smiled softly.

“Okay… Lay back…” He agrees before Laying down, Roger following his lead, only laying his head on the older man’s chest, before gazing up at the star filled sky.

“Alright… Do you see those 3 big stars left to the moon?” Brian asks softly. Lifting his hand to try and point it out. Roger makes a small noise as his eyes study the sky.

“Er… Yeah… I think so. They’re kinda close together…?” Roger comments softly, trying to make sure he’s looking at the  _ right _ thing. Brian smiles.

“Yes. Those 3 stars are the top of the Aquila constellation. It’s the neck of the Eagle. Now, keep those 3 stars in mind and look below them. There is another big star. Do you see it?” He points his finger like it’s going to help. Roger scoffs softly, squinting slightly as he tries to follow the directions.

“Um… Okay. I think I see it.” Roger nods.

“Alright. That marks the middle of the body. Now to the left and right there are two sets of stars. They’re bigger than the stars around them so…” Brian bites his lip, trying to think if Roger was understanding.

“Uh…. okay… so from that one star, looking left I see two stars, and looking right I see two more stars…” Roger says slowly.

“Yes! Okay. Good. Those sets of stars mark his wings.” Brian smiles brightly, happy that Roger is really paying attention. “Alright, go back to the middle star and look down. There’s another star that marks the tail. Or bottom of the Eagle.”    
  
“Okay. See it.” Roger says.

“That’s it! The constellation of Aquila!” Brian smiles as he gazes at the lovely array of stars. Picturing the Eagle perfectly in his mind.

“Uh… that’s it?” Roger asks slowly.    
  


“...Yeah.” Brian replies. “Do you see it…?”    
  
“Uuuuhhh…. No. I see a line of stars.” Roger bites his lip as he stares above them. Brian can’t help but laugh. “What?” Roger pouts, sitting up to look down at the older man. 

“God… I love you, Roger.” Brian shakes his head and smiles up at the blonde. Grinning ear to ear like a silly love sick school boy. Roger rolls his eyes, a small blush on his cheeks.

“I love you too, nerd.” Roger huffs softly, looking back up. “... Will you try and show me another one?” He asks softly.    
  
“Of course. I’d love to…” Brian feels so warm inside as Roger lays beside him now. Their hands tangling together between their bodies. 

“Okay... look left of Aquila.” Brian begins to instruct as he attempts to show Roger another constellation. 

They lay there. Brian pointing out different things about the night sky and Roger happily listens, trying to understand everything. Slowly, Brian goes quiet and they just gaze at the stars in silence. 

A small gasp leaves Roger’s throat as he sees a shooting star across the clear sky. Brian smiles softly, turning to look at the younger man’s amazement. Roger’s blue eyes were slightly wide and sparking under the stars and moons light. His mouth was slightly agape as he watched countless shooting stars fall in awe.

Roger’s eyes flickered to Brian before he fully turned his to face the older man.

“You’re not watching the meteor shower?” Roger asks curiously. Brian shakes his head with a small smile.

“No. I have a better view to the left of me.” Brian says simply, making Roger scoff.

“Jeez. You’re so cheesy. Out of all lines to use, you pick that?” Roger giggles. Brian smiles wider.

“I think it’s a good line.” The older man shrugs softly, shifting his body so he’s laying on his side and facing Roger. The younger man mirrors him. Their noses brushing slightly. 

“Oh really?” Roger smirks softly, eyes flickering to Brian’s lips. Licking his own lips slightly. Brian hums softly before closing the space space between them. 

Their kiss started off slow and gentle. Brian moved his hand to rest on Roger’s hip, giving a small squeeze before gently running his hand up the younger mans side. Roger sighed into the kiss, moving his own hand to cup Brian’s cheek. 

Brian slowly shifted himself above the younger man, breaking their kiss so he could stare down at the beauty that was Roger. His blonde hair fanned out beneath him, creating a golden halo effect around his pretty, angelic face. His brilliant blue eyes seemed to shimmer like the stars above them, only Brian thought his eyes were even more beautiful… And how Roger’s lips were slightly parted and wet from their kiss… God, he just looked perfect…

“Rog… Let me make love to you under the stars.” Brian whispers out, gazing down at his lover. Loving the way the younger man bites his lip at that comment and blushes.

“That sounds bloody perfect to me…” Roger throws his arms around the older man’s neck, pulling him back down into a kiss. Though, instead of the kiss being fierce and quick like Brian was expecting, it was slow and soft… 

Neither of them cared to quicken the pace, even as their tongues met and kiss grew more passionate. Roger letting soft hums fill their kiss as he melted against the older man’s lips. His hands slowly ran through the curly hair before tangling his fingers into the thick locks, making Brian let a small groan out. He always loved it when Roger messed with his hair. 

Brian supported himself with his left arm hold him up as he moved his right to cup Roger’s cheek lovingly before slowly letting it slide down Roger’s neck and to his clothed chest. 

“Take it off for me, babe…” Brian mutters against Roger’s lips as he tugs at the younger man’s shirt, slightly lifting it enough to see the lovely pale skin it concealed. Roger hummed softly as he sat up a bit so he could easily slip off his shirt. He barely had it completely over his head before Brian had their lips together again. 

This time their kiss was heated and carried a type of  _ needy  _ passion the last kiss was missing as Brian’s hands instantly ran down Roger’s bare sides, making the younger man shiver slightly. His own hands trying to work the buttons of Brian’s shirt before finally pulling the shirt away from the older man’s body. 

Brian hummed softly as he pulled from those sweet lips and trailed his kiss down his lovers neck. Stopping at his collarbone to give a sharp bite, sucking on the pale, sensitive skin. Leaving a lovely deep red mark he knew the younger man would struggle to explain to his parents later. The imagine of Roger getting flustered and stumbling over his words made Brian smirk against his skin. 

“Brian, you jerk… did you leave a mark?” Roger huffs softly, letting out a small gasp as Brian gives another sharp bite to his adams apple.

“It’s another birthday gift~ I thought you’d like it.” Brian hums, smirking all the while. Laughing softly as Roger slaps the back of his head playfully before allowing his fingers to tangle in Brian’s hair once again.

He continues to trail down Roger’s body, his hands tweaking and gently rubbing at his hardening nipples. The soft mewls and whines were music to his ears. That sharp gasp Roger lets out as his mouth latches on to one of the sensitive nipples as his hand playing with the other… God that sound went straight to his groin. 

Roger’s body slightly arches up into Brian’s touch, moaning softly as the older man continues teasing his upper body. Completely ignoring the growing problem in his lovers pants.

“Brian…  _ god _ , I love your mouth, but I would love it more if you continued trailing it down…” Roger breaths out between soft moans, gently tugging at Brian’s hair as if to pull him down. Brian groans softly.   
  
“So impatient. Here I am…” kiss. “Trying to worship your body piece by piece…” kiss. “For your birthday and you’re so determined...” kiss. “To get more~” By now, Brian was between Roger’s legs completely. Placing a kiss at the hem of his pants, looking up at Roger with a small smirk.

“It was  _ your _ idea to do this. Are you complaining?” Roger smirks down softly, enjoying the view of Brian nestled between his legs. Gazing up at him with lust filled eyes. He knew Brian wasn’t really complaining. He knew the older loved to please him. To make him feel good. And Roger loved how hard Brian could grow just from his pleasured voice…

“Oh, you  _ know  _ I’m not complaining~” Brian practically purred, licking his lips softly as he unzips Roger’s pants. Silently glad Roger decided to wear normal, denim jeans and nothing too tight. “Raise your hips for me?” He hums as Roger immediately raises his hips, allowing him to easily slip his jeans and boxers off of his slim body. 

“God, you’re already so hard and dripping… Been waiting for this or something~?” Brian teases, glancing up just in time to see the small glare from Roger.

“Fuck off or I’ll take care of myself.” Roger mutters a very light threat, but Brian just grins and sits up a bit. Staring down at him.

“By all means.” He hums, sitting back now. Roger blinks at him, obviously confused before blushing. 

“Bloody hell, Bri, I didn't me-”   
  
“Touch yourself, Rog.” Brian cuts him off with a sweet voice while smirking. He  _ loved  _ using the blondes words against him.  _ Especially  _ when he got mouthy. 

Roger glared up at his smug boyfriend, clicking his tongue softly. He knew he could only blame himself at this point. So he did as he was bid. Grasping his aching cock and stroking himself slowly. Letting out a small moan as he finally felt some relief. His head moving to the side as his eyes closed, enjoying the small jolts of pleasure with each stroke. And Brian drank in the lewd sight with eager eyes.

“Spread your legs for me, babe…” He mumbles, his hands gently parting Roger’s thighs further apart. Bite his lip softly as his lover completely opens up to him. Not a hint of shyness anymore as Roger strokes himself with a faster pace, his hips lifting ever so slightly, as his moans grew louder.   
  
“God, Rog… I wish you could see how hot you are, babe…” Brian whispers softly, unable to take his eyes away. “Don’t stop touching yourself.” He commands as he lays back between Roger’s legs, his hands stroking his smooth thighs before using one hand to spread Roger’s cheeks slightly. Leaning down and slowly running his tongue over his lovers hole.   
  
“O-oh, _fuck_ , Brian~!” Roger moans out as his hip slightly push up. Encouraging Brian to completely dig in and eat him out. His tongue pushing in and out of Roger’s tight hole, making the other almost _scream_ in pleasure. Roger was _never_ quiet during sex, not that Brian was complaining. No. He loved how Roger chanted his name. How he cursed and gasped when Brian did just the right thing at the right time. Roger’s voice alone could send him off the edge…

Roger had completely stopped stroking himself at this point. His hands back in Brian’s hair, tugging and pulling as he moaned out. 

“Bri~ Oh god, Brian~! S-Stop,  _ stop _ , please!” Roger moans out and Brian instantly stops and pulls away. Looking up with worried eyes, but the younger man just smiles breathlessly. “Do-don’t look at me like that… I-I just… I don’t want to come… not like this… I want us to be together…” Brian smiles softly, shaking his head. His mini heart attack dying down.

“Alright, babe. Whatever you want.” He hums, slowly crawling back over Roger’s body and giving the younger man a deep kiss.

“I want you to make love to me, Bri...” Roger whispers against his lips and Brian smiles to himself. Nodding softly.

“I’ll do just that… after I get lube.” He hums before pulling away from Roger. Undoing his own pants and grabbing the basket. Pulling a small bottle of lube out. Roger just arches an eyebrow at him. “What? You think I don’t know you well enough to know that you would totally want to take advantage of this romantic situation?” Brian asks, his smile widening as Roger giggles. 

“Aw, you know me so well~” Roger says in an overly dreamy voice. Brian just hums and winks down at him, smirking, as he grabs the lube and takes his place back between Roger’s legs. Snapping the bottle open, he leans down at kisses just under the blondes ear.

“Rog, baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good…” He whispers softly as he strokes himself. He loves how Roger’s breath hitches slightly in his throat. “I’ll make sure you’re chanting  _ nothing _ but my name by the end…” He coos.

“I hope so…” Roger answers softly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take perfect care of you…” And with that, Brian pushed into his lovers tight heat. Groaning softly against his neck as Roger leaned his head back. The moan that the blonde gave was absolute  _ perfection _ . 

Smiling, Brian let himself slowly sink completely in. Letting a small moan escape his own lips, feeling Roger slightly tighten around him as he adjusted. They stayed like that for a moment. Not moving and just enjoying the feeling of their bodies connected. Brian swore there was no feeling better than this. It was magic to be so close to the person you loved the most…

“ _ Br-Brian _ …” Roger’s voice is soft as he moans his name softly. He doesn’t need to say anything else, Brian knows too well what he wants. What he  _ needs _ . 

Slowly, he rolls his hips against Roger. The friction making them both moan as Brian set a slow and gentle rhythm. They kept the slower pace for a good bit. Both growing breathless from their bodies moving together and moaning in the already stuffy, hot summer air.

Their bodies slowly picked up more speed and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Tongues slowly dancing together as their hips meet perfectly, making Roger moan into their kiss. His grip tightening in Brian’s curls and body completely shaking as Brian hit his prostate perfectly. Brian groans as Roger tightens around him even more.

He can tell Roger is close by the way his eyes are screw shut, how his mouth hangs open, his body arching for more. Everything. And Brian can feel himself so close to the edge as well. 

“ _ Bri- god… I-I- _ ” Roger moans, unable to finish his sentence.

“I-I know, Babe… me too…” He says between his own moans.

Their pace picks up more speed as they both reach their climax. Roger’s body completely arching off the blanket beneath him as he moans Brian’s name out to the stars. Brian doesn’t miss a beat and finds his own release quickly. Groaning softly and panting as he leans down and kisses Roger. Their hearts hammering as they calm down from their high.

Brian slowly moves from between Roger’s legs to behind him, pulling him close. Allowing the younger man to relax against his chest.

“Happy birthday, Rog…” He hums softly, plating a small kiss on the top of his head.    
  
“God, Brian… You’re the best boyfriend in the world, you know that…?” Roger mumbles and Brian smiles.

“You mention it quite often, actually.” Brian thinks as he nuzzles his nose into Roger’s hair.

“Well… it’s true… I love you…” Brian’s heart soars each time those words escape Roger’s lips.

  
“I love you, too Rog… Rest a bit before we have to pack up, Okay?”    
  
“Mhm…” Was the only response he got as Roger drifted off, safely in his lovers arms. Under the stars.


End file.
